


Shizuo & Vorona Drabbles

by princesschinatsu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes between Shizuo and Vorona that take place within the canon of the story, but generally a few years into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuo & Vorona Drabbles

Shizuo silently watched the fingers of his right hand curl in and stretch out.He repeated the movement over and over with a steady pace, but could not feel the connection between his own consciousness and the movement of his hand that his eyes were fixated on. 

He was sitting in a chair that was placed next to a door.A door that Shizuo could not bring himself to enter.

Beyond the door was the end result of last night.A night that he was currently keeping at the periphery of his mind with the repetitive motion of his right hand, steadied from shaking by the grip of his left hand that held his right arm against his leg.

His family hadn’t arrived yet, and for that he was thankful.On the phone, his mother had told him that she and his father would come back as soon as the storm subsided and they could return from their yearly visit to his grandparents in the countryside.Somehow, his mouth had detached itself from his mind and allowed him to respond calmly to his mother’s inquiries.No use worrying her more than she had to.

“Shizuo senpai.”

The pieces of his body and consciousness that had been floating outwards seized when he heard his name.Suspended in the air, he turned his eyes from his hand to look up at the face of his kouhai Vorona standing in front of him.He wondered for a second, how she had managed to materialize so silently in front of him, but even that thought floated out beyond his reach.

“Vorona.Who did you hear I was here from?”Even in this situation, his desire to be seen as a reliable senpai didn’t waver.The words came out the correct way and with the correct emotion that he desired, and he was glad because he didn’t want to worry her. 

“I eavesdropped on our boss when you contacted him.It may have been improper, but given the circumstances I considered it an appropriate discretion.”Vorona’s eyes flitted back and forth a bit as she responded.She was still unsure if her actions were a breach of Shizuo’s privacy.

“I see.”Shizuo said, lowering his eyes back down on his hand that had ceased movement. 

Silence briefly engulfed both of them. 

Shizuo, who was unsure how much Vorona had heard, did not know what to say. His attempts to think of ways to talk around the incident only allowed the events of last night to rise up, lapping at his ankles with its inky black hands.

“Shizuo senpai.It is not your fault.”

It was Vorona who broke the silence.

Shizuo froze.So did the memories, fixating on one single image.The last one he could remember clearly.

Vorona gripped her fists together, silencing any worry she had of overstepping in between her fingers, and continued.

“The strength you possess is irrelevant.Moments when saving someone is impossible will occur regardless of one’s physical ability.”

She feared her words were falling flat around her, received as flimsy excuses in his ears. 

With every word, a fragment of a memory came alive.The faces of people she had seen die in Russia.Innocent civilians, comrades, villains, their bodies fell around her as she feared her words did. 

Losing herself in the ghosts of those whose deaths she had caused, she grabbed Shizuo’s shoulders and jerked him towards her so that he was facing her.

“You can not save everyone.”

Shizuo was surprised by the sudden physical contact, but was even more taken by the haunted, panicked look in Vorona’s eyes and the iron grip of her hands on his shoulders.  The single image in his mind began to melt away.

“You can not save everyone.That is something we all live with.It does not make you a bad person.”Vorona fought to sound strong and confident in her words, but she could feel herself slipping as she grabbed Shizuo’s thin shoulders tighter. 

Still, she needed him to understand.She knew he blamed himself.That he wondered what the use of him, with his destructive strength, being in this world was if he couldn’t even save the people who were most important to him.And the idea of Shizuo thinking that, upset Vorona so much that she didn’t understand it.

“Vorona…”Shizuo put his hands over her hands and felt their tremor.He stood up and gently pushed her face into his shoulder.“I’m sorry for making you cry.”

Until he said those words, she had been unaware of the tears that now soaked into his bartender shirt.

“Th-There is no reason for senpai to apologize.”Vorona managed saying into his shoulder, too embarrassed to separate herself from him and have him see her crying once more.

Shizuo lightly hit her head with his fist.

“A senpai who doesn’t apologize after making his kouhai cry is worse than trash.So let me apologize.”

Vorona, who was mentally scolding herself for making him worry about her when she was trying to make him feel better, nodded into his shoulder.It was all she could think to do.

“Thank you.”He said in response to her nod.“I’m sorry for making you worry, and come all the way over here for me.But I’m really glad you’re here.I’m really glad you came here for me.”He slowly felt the embarrassment creeping up on him as he talked.He had never been used to talking about his feelings, since the opportunity so rarely presented itself to begin with. 

But for her, he wanted to try.And as he remembered the incident over two years ago when Vorona had stood with a gun, ready to take on his pain and his problems before, the words swelled up from deep inside him.

 

“Thank you for always reminding me that I’m human.”

* * *

[Bonus]

“Shi-Shizuo-san!”Hijiribe Ruri burst out from the door.

Shizuo and Vorona jerked away from each other, but Ruri was too preoccupied to notice.

“Ha-Yu-Kasuka-san has regained consciousness!”Ruri managed as she held the door open.“He asked for you.”

“Kasuka…”Shizuo paused, unsure what he would say to him when he saw him.

“Senpai.”Vorona said as she pushed him forward towards the door.It was all she could do, as she felt terribly guilty taking up so much of his time and attention at a time like this.

“Yeah, thanks.”Shizuo said, smiling softly and mussing up Vorona’s hair a little before nodding thanks to Ruri and entering the door.

“Nii-san.”Kasuka’s voice, uncharacteristically soft, came through the door.Vorona and Ruri looked at each other, and smiled before closing the door and letting the two brothers have their time together.


End file.
